An Unbreakable Sage
by Sabaku Ookami
Summary: At the end of the fourth Shinobi war, the alliance of hidden villages won and Uzumaki Naruto was hailed as a Hero. When he and the other Konoha shinobi returned to Konohagakure... Naruto was exiled. In confronting that which no normal person could, he was no longer human in their eyes and no longer their hero. (Full summary inside) NarutoXharem
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, another story... I did mention I had been working on one in the notice for What the World Fears. This one was created mostly to get me out of the ditch I fell in, but I hope it's enjoyable to read nonetheless.

Helper: Psudocode Samurai

And just in case anyone gets smart: This is fanfiction, not the canon. I don't care if the so-called "fourth shinobi war" was fought within a matter of days or weeks. This is my version damn it.

Summary: At the end of the fourth Shinobi war, the alliance of hidden villages won and Uzumaki Naruto was hailed as a Hero. When he and the other Konoha shinobi returned to Konohagakure... Naruto was exiled. In confronting that which no normal person could, he was no longer human in their eyes and no longer their hero. Forsaken by his home, he used a forbidden jutsu that sent him into a different dimension and there he lived in solitude. For generations he had lived in peace, mountains sheltering him from the outside world. It is home, his home.

But the scars left by the war have yet to heal... and he has not forgotten.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Who in their right mind would live in this remote, isolated place?" questioned Fugaku not seeing any reason to come out to the middle of nowhere, in the north to a bunch snowy and isolated mountains when there wasn't a village around for dozens if not, hundreds of miles... and all of it was for a bloody fairy tale and rumors. "And why the hell are we here just because of a stupid fairy tale. We're jounin, this is something you give to a genin squad. Let them waste their time," he added complaining even more.

Before anyone could retort, a loud rumbling boom of thunder erupted from the sky then a voice spoke, "The wheels of prophecy e'er turn. Mito's ward has come. Crossroad of past, present and future. That which has passed is ne'er truly gone. History repeats, though mortals choose not to see. War and bloodshed be not new to the realm. A god that once had been, may be once again. Armies march and cities burn, the rivers froth with tainted blood. The corpses of those born not innocent feed the inferno of boiling hate. The servant deceived. Nine lead down a false path. A hidden traitor lurks in thy midst, the immortal knows death and destruction. The face of an ally, the mask of a foe. The children of the mother bring death to the land. They slaughter each other and feed their father. Death and betrayal walk together." Then it was silent.

"Talking trees? That's the worst this so-called Sage can muster?" stated Fugaku not finding it to be much of a threat or a deterrent to keep people away.

"The worst is me," said a voice before they all knocked unconscious.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kushina opened her eyes slowly, there was a dull pain at the back of her head, which obviously meant she was knocked out from behind. She frowned as she felt herself a bit lighter than usual and looked down to see her weapons were all gone, even the ones she kept in places where they wouldn't be noticed. She wasn't in a prison cell either, it was a normal bedroom with no bars on the windows and no apparent lock on the door. Cautiously, she opened the door and found no one standing guard outside of the door and it didn't look like a prison.

If anything, the place looked very nice and homey. Despite being knocked unconscious and somewhere that she didn't know where it was, the entire place gave a relaxing feeling to her. She walked down the hall and came to the main room which was a living room and a kitchen more or less in the same room but each had their respective side to the room. There was no refrigerator, television, light or any other electronic things in the room. To be honest, she didn't even see any outlets for anything to be plugged in. _'This is a first. Someone who doesn't use electricity. Even bandits use electricity in their little camps, albeit with batteries and raiton jutsu used to recharge them but still.'_ she thought as she walked a bit further in the room and seconds later her eyes lit up seeing a fireplace with the fire still burning. "Heat," she almost shouted as she moved over to it and warmed herself, not caring about anything at the moment.

Kushina jumped and quickly turned around, her hand instinctively going to her thigh only to realize she didn't have her gear and saw it was a man, judging the height, build and body language.

The man was wearing a black shirt, pants, boots, gloves as well as a greyish and worn hood covering his head and shadowing his face in darkness. She couldn't even see his eyes.

She could see that all his clothes were hand-made and made from animal pelts as they did not have the look of clothing you got at the store. They looked far more durable than even her shinobi gear and _that_ was the most surprisingly part considering she had the best gear she could ever get, but looks weren't everything. They could look more durable but not be. She wouldn't know unless she tested that theory and she wasn't about to do so any time soon.

The man took off the hood and she nearly had a heart attack as the man was around her age and was an almost identical copy of her husband and would be if not for the short beard on his face. If she had to be completely honest, the man looked rugged and handsome. Kushina made a mental note to try and get Minato grow a beard to see what it looked like on him.

The man walked past her without a word and put more firewood into the fireplace then sat down on one of the few chairs in the room leaning back in it, relaxing as she stood there silently, watching him, not knowing entirely what to say.

"This place is at the peak of the Kosavik, the tallest mountain in the Elemental Nations, inside Tetsu no Kuni. I built this house a few hundred years ago," stated the blond man calmly as he kept his eyes closed, relaxing. "My name is Naruto," he paused for a handful of seconds, opening his right eye to look at her, "_What_ is your name?" he asked in the same tone of voice that seemed to _demand_ to be answered, but not in an insulting way. Kushina didn't reply and kept silent. After a few minutes of silent, he looked at her with both of his eyes open and asked, "Are my words not correct?" Naruto tilted his head forward, nodding slightly and with a small smile added, "I will practice my common with you." Kushina gave him an odd look, she didn't get it, but apparently the normal language she and everyone else knew was not the only language Naruto knew, and probably not the first. "If you would honor me," he added politely while she was in the middle of her thoughts.

"You kidnapped the others and me just to practice speaking?" asked Kushina curiously and Naruto gave her a look that said that wasn't the case, "Then what do you want?" she added glaring at him.

"To know my enemy," answered Naruto seriously causing Kushina to be on guard even more than she was seconds ago. Kushina might have given him the benefit of the doubt, but if he was openly declaring her as an enemy, she wasn't going to take any chances. "For example; _not_ to introduce yourself is _extremely_ rude, even among enemies," he said as he stood up and started walking to the kitchen section of the cabin.

"Namikaze Kushina," stated Kushina irked at being called rude. It's not like her name was any huge secret, so she didn't mind divulging it.

Naruto turned around and bowed to her, "I am honored to meet you," he said as he bowed then he added, "I have enjoyed this conversation in common." He turned around and went back walking toward the kitchen.

"I have questions," stated Kushina wanting to know why she was here, where Fugaku, Jiraiya and the Anbu were, and a dozen other questions she wanted answers to.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at her and replied, "I have introduced myself. You have introduced yourself. This is a very good conversation." Once in the kitchen section, he started preparing everything to cook.

"I have questions," demanded Kushina raising her voice and getting angry at being ignored.

"Questions come later," said Naruto as he continued what he was doing, not paying her any attention.

"Where are my friends?" she asked glaring at the back of his head, restraining herself from running over to him and bashing his head against the counter several times.

"They're around," he answered turning half-way around to face her, stopping what he was doing, "In the cellar."

"And why am I here, unrestrained?" she questioned considering this was probably the only time she'd be able to get a few questions in while Naruto was being generous.

Naruto returned to his business, remaining silent for several minutes. When she was about to speak, he cut off her, "Because I wish it. Now, this has been a _good_ conversation."

Kushina bit her lip and stomped her way out of the house angrily seeing as she wasn't going to get anything else out of him. He didn't stop her, why would he? Her squad was still here, somewhere _and_ her katana was hidden as well. She'd be damned before she ever left that somewhere considering it was an heirloom from her family.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A Few Days Later

XxxxxX

Kushina sighed as she nuzzled into the blanket covering her. In the last few days, Naruto hadn't spoken a word to her and she couldn't find the cellar where her squad was or even her katana. So she did the only thing she could... lay around and be lazy. It wasn't horrible by any stretch of the imagination. Naruto was always doing something. Either he was hunting, chopping firewood, tanning animal skins, drying the meat from said animals, which was archaic even by _her_ standards of living as rarely anyone ever dried meat anymore or he was cooking meals for him, her and even her squad, she figured. She would have noticed if they were dead since the blond would have to leave to bury them sooner or later and she'd been keeping an eye on him for the last few days.

"I see you've been learning to cuddle blankets," stated Naruto's still unfamiliar voice causing her to jump a little and open her eyes to see the blond hermit looking at her.

"Yes... I have," replied Kushina curtly, being polite but not friendly since she was in no position to _want_ to be friendly with him.

Naruto walked around the couch where she was laying and sat in his usual chair looking at her, "You've fought against other ninja?" he asked curiously staring into her eyes. Admittedly, she did _like_ the fact he looked at her eyes and not her breasts, even Minato couldn't resist staring at them every now and then when they talked to each other.

Kushina sighed as she closed her eyes and relaxed on the couch, "Yes," she answered unhappily, she didn't overly enjoy fighting people, even other ninja. She didn't like talking about it either as she had the occasional nightmare from various missions she had been on.

"Tell me of your part in this war," stated Naruto putting his full attention on her, which was rare considering he had been ignoring her the last few days.

"Why?" questioned Kushina staring at the ceiling.

"I wish to learn," replied Naruto simply causing Kushina to roll her eyes.

"Read a book," she retorted annoyed and _not_ wanting to talk about it.

Naruto smirked and started, "I'd rather have a _good_ conversation."

Kushina inwardly groaned as she heard that same annoying phrase that he used on her days ago. She swore she'd hit someone if she ever heard that sentence again. She was _not_ the conversation type of woman, she was more action and less talk and even then she simply didn't like talking about things that revolved around her being a kunoichi, if she wasn't 'on the job', so to speak. She didn't like talking about it.

"Why?" asked Kushina moving her eyes over and looking at the blond.

Naruto simply smiled, his face oddly resembling that of a fox's face and answered, "Because, we are both students of war."

Kushina growled and replied, "Don't you have something to do?" She turned around and laid on her side, facing away from him.

"People in your country do not like conversation?" asked Naruto in his same polite, gentle voice. Kushina had half a mind to consider the man didn't have an angry side if someone like her didn't rile him at all.

"What do you want from me?" shouted Kushina angrily as she sat up and glared daggers at the blond. She couldn't stand it anymore. The annoying silence, the stupid, useless _conversations _and her never seeing her squad at all.

"What do you want from yourself?" questioned Naruto as he stood up and started on his way toward the outside door.

"What are you doing? Why are we having these... _conversations_? What the hell am I doing here?!" shouted Kushina finally unable to hold it all in with the blond's avoiding the subject and silence.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at her and answered, "In a week, the passes to the base of the Kosavik – the mountain, that are filled with snow will melt and they'll be open. Until that time, you are here." He continued on his way, opened the door and went back to whatever he had been doing outside before coming inside and bothering her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Entry 1_

_Five Days being a captive_

_Naruto's an unusual person. I'm his captive, as is my squad as in that we cannot escape with the only access to the base of the mountain smothered in snow. I don't know about the others, but mostly I'm treated with a mild neglect. Like I was a stray dog or more appropriately, an unwanted guest._

_Naruto is very polite. He smiles and bows to me before and after he makes conversation with me, but beneath his courtesy I can detect a deep reservoir of negative emotions and I don't know why._

_Entry 2_

_Seven Days being a captive_

_Naruto is an intriguing person. From the moment he wakes, he devotes himself to whatever it is he does. To chopping firewood, gardening, even to hunting and tanning animal hides. I've never seen such discipline before. I am surprised to learn that Kosavik means Heart of the Mountain and that Naruto truly never leaves the peak for anything. I also discovered that this place truly has no electricity, it feels odd having to use candles and the fireplace itself for light._

_Entry 3_

_Nine Days being a captive_

_It's been more than a week and... this would be the longest time I've slept without Minato and have not had the nightmare of when I was kidnapped by Kumo. There's so much about Naruto that I don't think I'll ever understand. I've actually grown to like the little conversations we have as short as they are._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kushina walked outside as she heard unfamiliar sounds that she hadn't heard in the past week and saw two Anbu, Fugaku and Jiraiya were in the open area in front of the cottage standing opposite of her blond host... or captor, she honestly wasn't sure at this point.

"You know what I see? A pathetic shinobi village that dug its own grave," stated Naruto seriously, glaring daggers at Jiraiya. Whatever was said before she came out, she could easily see that it only served to infuriate Naruto.

Kushina watched as someone landed next to Naruto. It was a young woman who landed on the ground beside him, she was several years younger than her though the most startling thing was that her skin was bone white, something that was almost painful in the bright noonday sun, and more than a bit shocking given the harshness of the region. Normally anyone dressed like she was would have turned into an icicle, it was one reason that so many shinobi wore thick clothing and cloaks into the northern winter regions, but she obviously wasn't covered...  
Instead she was wearing something that Kushina expected to find prostitute dawning, what looked to be a mix of a black swimsuit and skirt. The obvious bikini of the outfit being worn over some form of sheer material with intricate designs on them. The darkness of the material standing out all the more with the woman's pale skin.  
Her dark hair was rather ragged, looking to be self cut with little attention being given to it as it lay just above her shoulders, a simple headband with similar designs being used to keep the longer bits back. The black tresses only serving to make her sharp eyes stand out all the more, the violet orbs noticed her, but she said nothing.  
The bikini bottoms were visible, riding high above the hem of the skirt, but over the sheer material that she just now realized was helping to hold up the skirts with the help of a broad belt, a large buckle holding a crest with four flowers on it's silvered metal, the coloration matching her dangling raven earrings. After noting the symbol she could see the same crest throughout the translucent material.  
"So humans are still foolish, they still love war and they're still guiding this world to destruction," declared the blond coldly, his voice not the usual gentle and calm voice she heard when he spoke to her, "This whole world," growled Naruto angrily as his hands clinched into fists, "...and humanity..." He paused and Kushina could feel nothing though she was sure that Naruto would be pissed off enough to leak killing intent, but surprisingly, he wasn't giving off any.

"It doesn't matter! If you won't join Konoha then we'll have to kill you so you don't join the other villages," stated Jiraiya before he and the others moved away from Naruto and the young woman.

Kushina was about to jump in and get them to stop but when a giant toad erupted out of smoke, she knew she wouldn't get this to end peacefully.

"Konoha stands on the brink of destruction. Time has run out, Jiraiya of the Sannin. The cry of war has already echoed on the wind," muttered Naruto and he formed a handsign and with it, Jiraiya, Fugaku, the giant toad and the Anbu disappeared. He looked over at her and added, "The pass will be open tomorrow." Then he walked to the cabin, "War... war never changes. It's the inevitable path humanity always chooses..." She heard Naruto mutter to himself as he walked past her.

"Wha- Can't you just do that thing to me what you did to them? I assume you sent them somewhere," stated Kushina seeing if they could get an _express_ exit, why didn't he do the same to her.

"You don't want that," stated the young woman politely, "By now the Hokage tower must have exploded because of the toad summon and... well it isn't pretty. If you wish to be vomiting for the next two weeks, have the bones in your legs crushed, muscles and veins ruptured then sure Naruto can send you back to Konoha the same way. Personally, I find walking is better." she added shrugging, she eyed Kushina suspiciously and asked, "You haven't stolen _my_ spot in Naruto-sama's bed, have you?"

Kushina immediately turned as red as a tomato, "W-wha?! N-no! I'm married! I'd never cheat on Minato-kun!" stammered the redhead while the raven haired beauty simply laughed.

"You say that now, but _you_ haven't seen him without a shirt," she stated licking her lips as she looked at the cabin, "I've forgotten my manners..." she muttered before turning back to Kushina, "I'm Uzumaki Erys or as the world better knows me as, the Rikudo Sennin. I'm Naruto-sama's former apprentice and his first mate."

Kushina's eyes widened at both the woman's title and her family name, "You're the... Sage?" she asked disbelieving what she heard from Erys.

"Yes," answered Erys simply, "What? You thought Naruto-sama was?" She broke out into a fit of laughter at the thought, "T-that's a good one," she said as she continued laughing and after a few minutes she stopped, "Naruto-sama isn't. He trained me and... I earned that stupid title. No idea why they call me the Sage of Six Paths though." She frowned still bothered by the name, "I don't follow six paths, I follow one. Naruto-sama's."

"Why do you call him Naruto-sama and not just Naruto? You did say you were his _former_ apprentice," asked Kushina finding it very odd, though finding out the Rikudo Sennin was a woman _and_ still alive was far more odd.

"Because he lets me," replied Erys happily, "Naruto-sama is akin to kami to me. He saved me from dying as a child, cared for me when no one else would, trained me and I'll worship him until I die or he tells me to stop. Now let's go in, it's cold out here and I want to cuddle Naruto-sama."

Kushina sweatdropped at the woman's attitude, for being a Sage her mentality was a lot more carefree than one would think while Naruto's was more of a Sage's. She did consider that she was being messed with and that Naruto was the Sage and not Erys. She followed Erys into the cabin far more confused than she had been earlier.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"A summit... being held in Tetsu no Kuni by Mifune," muttered Naruto looking at Kushina, his usual cheerful and kind demeanor was replaced by one more serious, but still kind. He had asked her about the whole reason they came to the mountain and not just to find him. Though they didn't know it was _him_ exactly, they were looking for a powerful force that rumors produced was in the mountain and use it to their advantage at summit and the war.

"Yes... Mito-baa-chan said that there was something in these mountains that would be powerful enough to protect Konoha should the need for it ever to arise," said Kushina calmly though she was _still_ surprised that Erys, the raven haired woman currently cuddling Naruto was indeed the Rikudo Sennin and her ancestor, though she didn't believe the second one, even if the proof was walking in front of and talking to her.

"Irori," said Naruto and a white haired teenage girl appeared out of thin air next to them. Kushina wondered just how many people there could be around, watching and staying out of sight.

Irori had white-blonde hair and crystal blue eyes; she was wearing blue, traditional japanese attire, decorated with blue ribbons on her shoulders, a black sash tied around her waist, white ruffles attached to the opening of her gown, a blue ribbon with a golden pin in her hair, along with a red bead, and blue socks that reaches her ankles with japanese sandals.

"Hai, Naruto-sama?" questioned the young girl politely.

"Go to Mifune. Tell him I'm taking over the summit and have the Kage Keibitai there, awaiting my command," ordered Naruto eying Irori closely. Irori bowed and left without a word.

"Aside from Naruto and myself. Irori is the only one around," said Erys guessing what was going through Kushina's mind at the moment. "Irori is a automaton... kind of like the puppets the shinobi in Sungakure use, but she has a personality and a mind of her own," she added explaining it before Kushina asked about it.

Kushina was still stuck at where Naruto was basically _ordering_ the Daimyo General of Tetsu to do things, let alone being bothered about Irori's origin or whatever. "Y-you're giving an order to Mifune of Tetsu? Can you even do that?" questioned Kushina looking at Naruto not even sure if he _could_ do such a thing, it was akin to giving a Daimyo an order and from her knowledge, no one could do that.

"I just did," replied Naruto simply before standing up, much to Erys's dismay, "It's time for an early dinner as we all have an early morning tomorrow." He walked over to the kitchen and started to cook dinner for the three of them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Not much to say here... so yeah...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay... a lot of people are confused and with good reason. First and foremost, the 'summary' isn't an actual summary. It's more of a prologue. I've said it before and I shall say it again. Thinking up names for titles, people, places and things are things I suck at. It's unlikely that I will _ever_ think up a good name for any of those.

This also includes summaries. I try and think what'll make the story stand out amongst the rest of the fanfics out there, yet still summarize the story a bit... though after looking at the summary for about five minutes. I can see that it's more of a prologue than it is a summary.

So I apologize for that, but I probably won't change it... mostly because I don't have the barest idea of what to replace it with.

Helper: Psudocode Samurai

Here is the pairing/harem list and yes, half are redheads: Sara, Karin, Erys, Kushina, Mei, Ryuuzetsu, Yugito, Mabui, Mikoto, Amaru and Tayuya.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 2

XxxxxX

Naruto, Erys and Kushina reached the bottom of the mountain and Naruto held out his hand toward Kushina then opened it, revealing a pair of sapphire earrings, "A gift," he said as he gently placed it in her right hand. "With this gift, you will hear many secrets," he added before both he and Erys disappeared in what look like a black swirling vortex.

"Wai-" Kushina started but she stopped herself knowing that they wouldn't hear her after having left, "I thought they were going to help with the summit and everything?" she questioned to herself glaring at the spots the two previous occupied.

"_Irori went in my stead,"_ stated Naruto's voice out of nowhere, _"The gift I gave you allows telepathy and being able to see from them... so long as they touch your skin, at least. They can do other things that benefit you personally, but I'll leave you to discover them. I have one warning though."_

"And what's that?" asked Kushina suspiciously, though she could half imagine she looked insane talking to the earrings in her hand.

"_Make that one warning and one piece of advice. First off, don't talk to the earrings, you looks nuts when you do. It's telepathy, as I said. So talk in your head. As for the warning... Use this gift for your advantage, but don't be too proud of yourself and your achievements. There were, are, and always will be people before you and behind you. Either leading you or shadowing you,"_ stated Naruto seriously as he gave her his warning.

Kushina scowled at the air in front of her at his words and replied, _"Do you think I'm a Uchiha or a Hyuga?"_

"_Anything's possible,"_ stated Naruto as he honestly didn't know if she did have part of their bloodline in her or not. He didn't keep track of that kind of thing.

"_So you're going to be spying on me even when I'm asleep, with my husband or when I'm taking a shower?"_ questioned Kushina deeming those to be _very_ important questions that she'd want answers to before she decided if she wanted to keep the earrings or not.

There was a pause of silence then Naruto said, _"I'm not _in_ the earrings. I'm always connected to the earrings, but I won't be spying on you. I have other things to do."_

Kushina stared at the earrings, she'd make sure to take them off and stuff them into a drawer or something to be extra safe when doing anything she deemed necessary to ensure that _he_ didn't spy on her. He was kind and polite to her, but he was a man and she had enough experience knowing that most men would be perverts at any opportunity... her husband and his mentor gave her enough proof she needed. She sighed and started heading to the Three Wolves since Minato would be there for the summit and she'd return to Konoha with him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Days later

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Yes, I am _not_ going to hand over _anyone_ in my village because you sent your ambassador to kidnap a Hyuga. He tried to kidnap a little girl, the heir to the clan when she was seven years old. He got what he deserved and don't think that I forgot that Kumo _also_ tried to kidnap my wife on your predecessor's orders," stated Minato glaring daggers at the Raikage, Mizukage and Tsuchikage sitting across from him and the Kazekage.

"I'll admit that my predecessor did try and kidnap the last Uzumaki, but the jounin I sent was there to create an alliance. You have _no_ valid proof that I gave any order to kidnap anyone. You killed the ambassador and you're lying instead of telling the truth," replied the Raikage not going to be blamed by the Hokage on something he didn't give an order on.

"_Is this a meeting between the leaders of hidden villages or a kindergarten?"_ asked Naruto watching from the earrings that Kushina had put on a few hours ago. Kushina had to stop herself from giggling at his question because she getting the same impression from the meeting as both sides had been repeating each other in the last two hours, bickering over numerous things and generally reaching no middle ground.

Kushina looked at the young white haired girl sitting on the chair in the back of the room watching them silently, she hadn't said a word since the meeting had started and was simply watching. It made her curious of what the girl was thinking.

"The summit is over," stated the girl without any warning as she stood up and started on her way out.

"We aren't done here," snapped the Hokage turning his anger onto the mediator which surprised Kushina, she didn't think that Minato would snap at the only _neutral_ person in the room.

The girl didn't stop walking, "If I wanted your opinion on the matter, I'd carve it into your torso," she said before leaving the room. The samurai promptly escorted the Kage out of the room as well.

_'What did she mean by that?'_ questioned Kushina mentally as she thought on the words the girl said.

"_If Irori wanted his opinion, she'd kill him and literally carve it into his body,"_ answered Naruto as he heard the question over their connection, _"She is not a people-person and has an intense dislike for fools who waste her time," _he added simply.

"_Everyone here?"_ replied Kushina as she was seeing that her husband was acting like an idiot or rather, a child who wasn't getting what he wanted.

"_Don't worry too much,"_ stated Naruto seriously causing Kushina to be confused at his words.

Kushina raised an eyebrow seeing a black vortex in the middle of the room, though everyone had already left, including the bodyguards of each of the Kage.

A blond haired man appeared after a few seconds and the vortex disappeared. It took her a couple seconds, but Kushina realized it was Naruto. Instead of the clothing he wore days ago. He was wearing black armor on his left arm and shins with black pants and a old-styled dark blue long-sleeved shirt covering the rest of his body, and lastly black armored boots. He also had a sheathed katana at his waist.

"Why are you here?" asked Kushina being the only one who remained in the room. He had said that he wasn't coming to the summit.

Naruto looked up at her and telepathically answered, _"That would be telling, my dear. I wanted to make a grand entrance, but Erys stopped me..."_ His tone sounded disappointed and slightly hurt, which she found funny. _"Did you know that there were several Konoha shinobi outside of the Three Wolves about to attack?" _he asked wondering if she had any part in it.

"What?!" questioned Kushina surprised to hear of such a thing, "W-what proof do you have?" she asked before hopping down to him. Naruto pulled out several hitai-ite's bearing Konoha's insignia, all of which were bloodstained, "W-why were Konoha shinobi nearby... Minato wouldn't do anything stupid enough like to attack a negotiation in a neutral country."

"If he was able to kill any of the three Kage in a sneak attack, the war between Konoha and the other three hidden villages would either be delayed or stopped. The loss of a leader would make the village of that Kage unlikely to attack, given that hidden villages put their _strongest_ shinobi as their leader. If you take out the strongest, what's left?" asked Naruto wondering if she'd understand

"The only people left would be those not as strong as the Kage that was killed... yeah, I understand now. They'd see it as impossible to win a war if their own leader was killed," answered Kushina seeing what the blond meant, "But still Minato is honorable. He wouldn't give the orders for such a thing. It would have been someone else."

Naruto shrugged and stated, "It doesn't matter. His shinobi, his responsibility. If he can't control his own shinobi, he isn't fit to lead. I've already alerted Mifune to what I found and he'll send a message to Hi no Kuni's Daimyo about the breach of peace. No doubt that Konoha will have to pay some form of fine or risk war with Tetsu as well."

There was a knock on the door then it opened revealing the young white haired girl, Irori.. "They're here," she said politely, "Should I let them in?" she asked curiously and Naruto nodded.

"What's going on?" questioned Kushina not sure what was happening. She had enough problems with Konoha now in a worse position and her husband being completely brainless. She _really_ didn't need any more surprises.

"Nothing much... just something I think you will enjoy," replied Naruto turning to the door as an elderly man and woman with faded red hair walked in, "Kushina-chan... say hello," he added before walking to the door, "I'm sure you recognize their faces... or at least I hope so. We'll give you three some alone time." He gently grabbed Irori's hand and they walked outside of the room, closing the door behind them.

"This is _far_ better than you jumping in and declaring war like a dumb ass," stated Erys who was waiting outside the room and spoke the second the door was closed, "Men..." she muttered under her breath as she looked away from him.

"Kushina-chan could have still met her parents and I had my fun... you just screwed me over, that's the only difference," retorted Naruto glaring at her, "And you know me popping out of nowhere and manhandling them would have made things a lot easier than you jumping me and us making out on the couch. Now we have to deal with the Kage's separately... and damn it I don't like having to stay out in the world! We don't belong anymore and you did this on purpose!"

"That sounds like a personal problem," stated Erys looking as innocent as she could causing Naruto furrow his brow and stare at her.

"I hate you," said Naruto unhappily and he growled in his throat.

Erys simply smiled and replied, "I know, you can show me tonight. When. You. Ravage. Me." She intentionally paused as she said each word causing Naruto to blush and close his eyes to avoid her gaze.

"Is it wise to let Kushina meet her parents though?" questioned Irori deciding to bring up an important issue, "The Uzumaki _are_ extinct to the rest of the world. Wouldn't this bring issues over certain things to a point that they'll end up coming out of hiding."

"It's fine, Irori-chan," said Erys as she already knew of that little detail, "Everything has been worked out for the clan."

"WHAT?!" came a loud shout from the nearby room.

Naruto, Erys and Irori looked at the door, "I don't think it's going to be a very safe lifetime for Kushi-chan's husband," muttered Naruto knowing it was her father who yelled, "Though I wonder how they're getting along in there. Kushina loves Konoha as her home and her parents hate it to their very core for abandoning Uzushio and basically kidnapping their only daughter," he added before he took a few steps back and the door flew open with a red haired old man moving quickly down the hall.

"Someone's becoming a eunuch," chimed Irori in a sing-song voice, watching the elderly Uzumaki move, "And he moves fast for an old man," she added noting he _had_ been moving far more slowly only a few minutes ago.

Erys looked down the hall then at Irori and Naruto, "Shouldn't we stop him?" she offered, not sure if either of them were going to or not.

"Why?" questioned Naruto not seeing anything wrong with a father wanting to kill his daughter's husband. He had been in the same position several times. Naruto looked in the room, "Maybe you should, Erys," he added seeing as Kushina's mother, Miki was holding her daughter instead of stopping her husband. Erys quickly went after the irate old man, "Ah, family fights... I almost missed them."

"You fight with Erys all the time," stated Irori pointing out that Naruto still had them, "Then you two go at it like rabbits."

Naruto had the decency to blush at her statement, "I can't believe Erys lets you watch... let alone given you the offer to join," he muttered under his breath, wondering how far his _wife_ would go in certain situations. He walked into the room, "Erys will stop Taiko, Kushina. Don't worry. You're husband will still have all of his parts when you see him again," he said with an amused smile on his face, "Miki, you're supposed to be the one _stopping_ your husband. Not agreeing with him in this situation."

"You know how we feel about Konoha, Naruto-kun," snapped Miki giving the blond a threatening glare that didn't affect at all, "T-that wretched Hokage deflowered our baby girl."

"And you have two wonderful grandchildren," reasoned Naruto politely, as he gestured her Miki to let go of Kushina, "You may not like Kushina's choice in a husband, but that's the way life goes. Don't make your reunion with your daughter be a bad one," he added before looking at Kushina, "How do you like the present?" he asked her happily. Naruto could see that she had been crying a little.

"T-thank you... I never thought they were alive," answered Kushina wiping her eyes, "How did you find them?" she asked as she knew that no Konoha shinobi ever found survivors from Uzushio.

Naruto smirked, "Miki, would you answer for me, please?" he asked the elder redhead who nodded at his request.

"When the hidden villages attacked Uzushio... it was the first time in the history of our village that we met something that we could not handle, dear," said Miki quietly as she was going to give her daughter the full story instead of answering it simply, "We lost the defenses. Street after street fell, and districts were lost one after another. Finally, the Uzukage decided that we would flee," she added calmly before a pained look spread across her face, "I... cannot give you details of our whereabouts, Musume-chan, but you will meet the clan, one day."

"Why can't you tell me?" asked Kushina not seeing why neither Naruto or her mother could tell her.

Naruto frowned and answered, "Three reasons. Your husband, your loyalty and the hitai-ite you proudly display on your head. If we tell you, you'll tell someone else and within a matters of weeks or even days the clan will be attacked and this time, wiped out completely."

"The secret is only good for another week or two then the elemental nations will know," said Erys as she entered the room dragging a conscious but very unhappy Taiko behind her, "Don't worry about the small stuff, my dear. There are things that will _never_ be told to you. This is one of them. You won't like it, but you have to live with it."

"Why do you all hate Konoha?" asked Kushina wanting to know _why_ they hated it since they never gave her a reason at all.

"Konoha betrayed Uzushio. Gave Kumo, Kiri and Iwa information on our defenses and they kept you from us. We asked for you back several times. We were always denied," stated Miki seriously as she looked at her daughter with a straight face, "So yes, Kushina, we no longer see Konoha as our age-long ally. They are an enemy to Uzushio more than Kumo, Kiri or Iwa ever will be. At least they didn't stab us in the back."

"No, they just gutted us like a fish," said Taiko adding his two cents in after his wife.

"Mine are personal reasons," stated Naruto before leaving the room not wanting to talk about Konoha or his problems with it.

Erys shrugged, "I don't like any of the hidden villages," she said before following Naruto, Irori leaving with her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto sat down atop a snow covered roof as he looked out at the never ending snowy wasteland in front of him, "You really don't want to be in the world, do you? I just thought you were being grumpy," said Erys looking at him concerned as she never saw him so depressed looking or quiet.

Naruto brought his hand up in front of him and stared at it, "We ruin the countries we govern and the people in our care, we slaughter our enemies and sacrifice all our allies." He sighed then continued, "We'll keep killing until we simply disappear," he added as he closed his eyes, "It will never be enough... we are immortal reapers... aren't we, Erys?" he asked looking at his wife, his voice quiet and saddened.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Omake

XxxxxX

Naruto, Erys and Kushina reached the bottom of the mountain and Naruto held out his hand toward Kushina then opened it, revealing a pair of sapphire earrings, "A gift," he said as he gently placed it in her right hand. "With this gift, you will hear many secrets," he added before both he and Erys disappeared in what look like a black swirling vortex.

"Wai-" Kushina started but she stopped herself knowing that they wouldn't hear her after having left, "I thought they were going to help with the summit and everything?" she questioned to herself glaring at the spots the two previous occupied.

"_Irori went in my stead,"_ stated Naruto's voice out of nowhere, _"The gift I gave you allows telepathy and being able to see from them... so long as they touch your skin, at least. They can do other things that benefit you personally, but I'll leave you to discover them. I have one warning though."_

Kushina's eyes widened, _'Oh god, he can hear my thoughts! Don't think about sex, don't think about sex... la la la la la la la lalalalala la'_ thought Kushina trying to drown out every dirty thought that could ever enter her mind.

"_When you can read minds, Kushina-chan. You get used to the occasion dirty thought. Open your mind, I assure you. You will not be judged."_ stated Naruto amused at her reaction to using telepathy.

Kushina frowned and replied, _"Uh... okay then."_ she stopped hiding what was going on her head and waited to hear if he said anything about it.

"_Oh my god,"_ said Naruto in a surprised tone, _"That's the kind of stuff that goes through your head? You're one kinky little vixen, aren't you?"_ Kushina blushed so much that her face was the same color as her hair, she stuffed the earrings in a pocket and made her way to the summit, hoping to whatever higher being that she wasn't so embarrassed when she got there.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Sorry I had to make that Omake, I thought it was amusing. Anyways, there ya go.


End file.
